IBC-13’s Born to be a Superstar rates high
August 16, 2014 Young Diva Princess Anja Aguilar is definitely singing happy and rising superstar in the Kapinoy network IBC-13 known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 has indeed unleashed a major player, with her show being the network’s much anticipated competition and highest rated show Born to be a Superstar. Aguilar will be joined by co-host is the Asia's future Thai heartthrob superstar Mario Maurer. It has made its mark on Philippine TV. In fact, it has become one of the most popular television programs, achieving ratings that are intimidating to any genre of television with consistent viewership uptrend that put it in the no.1 spot, ruling weekend primetime since September 2012. According to a report data from Kantar Media, the singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar now reached 32.5% against ABS-CBN’s Pinoy Big Brother All In (19.5%) and GMA-7’s Sunday Night Box Office: Hellboy (10.4%) during last Sunday (August 10). A very impressive number for making IBC-13, the country’s no.3 network, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings, behind the two dominant players ABS-CBN and GMA Network in the battle ratings game. The sequestered TV network turned into the newly-relaunched third giant network is really on the right track. IBC-13, TV5 and RPN-9 has been dormant and the shows now reaching top 25 slots, ABS-CBN and GMA has a new competitor so they must work hard to improve their shows. Opened with an ensemble of performances of Born to be a Superstar finalists while Aguilar will sing and dance in a prformance in a one-of-a-kind number showcasing each of their skills. Ongoing auditions Going forward, continues to hold auditions this month for thousands more hopefuls on August 16 at Jed's Island Resort in Bulacan, August 23 at SM Baliuag, and August 29 at SM Southmall. A series of mall auditions will also happen, to be followed by one of Born to be a Superstar auditions, traditionally held at the IBC LIVE Caravan which is expected to honk its way. All this can be viewed as a big success for both IBC-13 and Born to be a Superstar, because while the network successfully expands its viewership base, it shows that it is in line with its objective and it keeps true to its promise of discovering and cultivating new talented singers now that it is on its second year, and that it is a strong third contender that continues to break the network duopoly through its innovation. Tonight, Born to be a Superstar season 3 got the semi-finals night performances such as Cayleen Villamor, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcruz, Hannah Bustillos, Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo and Kelly Mercado among the Top 7 finalists becoming the top superstars. With the guest performances with the 17-year-old average teenager singer Shanne Velasco will loves to sing to discover and showcase. Continue supporting Pinoy singing champion superstars and enjoy watching Born to be a Superstar on Sundays 8:30PM, on IBC-13.